This invention relates to the field of food and beverage containers and dispensers. In particular the invention describes a container used to store a solid food and beverage separately, and used to dispense both separately during consumption. A favorite and healthy meal in many cultures is cereal with milk, frequently consumed for breakfast, and also consumed as a snack throughout the day. The popularity is highest with children, but also with adults because of the well documented health benefits. When the milk and cereal are mixed together, it must be consumed without delay for a fresh affect, otherwise the cereal becomes soggy and the meal loses its appeal. The popularity of the snack has caused people to devise ways to have the snack away from the home. Containers described in the prior art attempt to mix the milk and cereal together during the act of dispensing or prior to dispensing, or are complex to use, or require two hand operation to dispense. None of these prior art products have been successfully commercialized because of disadvantages such as the cereal becoming soggy from the milk, inability to mix in proper proportions, too complicated to use, and inconvenient, messy spills, or un-safe dispensing. Lifestyles around the world are evolving to be become (1) healthier, and (2) more on-the-go, so there is a huge need for a way to package a cereal meal to meet these evolving lifestyles, and this is a need that has not yet been met.
The mobile snack Appliance described in this invention solves the unmet need for portable storage and on-the-go consumption of a cereal snack while maintaining its freshness and crispiness. The invention specifically accomplishes the following: (1) allows mess-free and safe consumption of the snack during travel and movement, (2) allows storage of the snack for consumption later in the day, (3) prevents the cereal from getting soggy and preserves the freshness and crispiness after placement in the Appliance until the time of consumption, (4) allows mixing of the milk and cereal in the exact proportions desired by the consumer, (5) is easy and uncomplicated to use requiring only one-hand operation when dispensing, and (6) maximizes the convenience. As will be explained, the Appliance in this invention is the only Appliance known that can accomplish these much needed functional attributes.